More Than Just a Doctor
by EpicWerewolfOfDarkness
Summary: When Genji goes to see Dr. Ziegler for his regular twice-yearly examination, he receives a little more TLC than he bargained for. Non-romantic Gency fluff, written from Genji's POV. Can be taken as romantic if you want. :3


The cool sea breeze ruffles against my metallic exterior as I make my way towards Dr. Ziegler's office. It has now been two months since I rejoined Overwatch, and I have been re-adjusting well to being back here at the Watchpoint. Everyone here seemed happy to have me back upon my return, and my brother Hanzo even ended up joining the organization too. I must admit, I was happy to see the familiar faces of the other Overwatch agents as well.

Perhaps none more than Dr. Angela Ziegler, or Mercy as she is often informally known. She was the one who brought me back from the verge of death when Hanzo tried to kill me, and I owe my current cybernetic existence to her. It is not surprising that she was the one I missed most during my time away from Overwatch, second to my brother of course.

Today, I was going to see her for a general checkup and an examination of my cybernetics, something the kindly Swiss doctor insisted on at least twice a year when I was last with the organization. And to be honest, I don't even mind.

The large building that is the Watchpoint's medical wing materializes out of the faint ocean mist as I make my way towards it. I walk slowly up to the entrance and key in the entry code on the door panel before stepping inside.

I walk down an orange and white corridor before coming across a large door marked with the circular Overwatch logo. On it is written: "Dr. Angela Ziegler, Head of Medical Staff".

I am at the right place. The clock on the far wall, which reads 11:55, says that I am a few minutes early. I sit down on the silver bench outside the door and wait. A TV screen in the corner displays the latest news headlines, many of them to do with terrorism, corruption and evil.

 _This is what Overwatch is here for,_ I think idly to myself, _and I have every reason to be part of it._ I came from a corrupt family with questionable morals, after all...

It turns out I do not have to wait for long, as the door opens and I hear a familiar voice.

"Genji Shimada?"

I turn around to see Dr. Ziegler's kind, cheerful face. She beckons me inside.

 _Why do you insist on being so formal,_ I think somewhat fondly to myself as I get up and enter the doctor's office.

The room before me is quite spacious and is decorated in the same oranges, greys and whites as the rest of the building. A large white padded bench, with a lamp overhead, lies at one end of the room, as well as various shelves of equipment. To the side of the room there are two chairs in front of a standard doctor's office desk, upon which rests a computer, various sheets of paperwork and a mug of coffee with "Guardian Angel" written on it.

I can't remember the last time I've been in here. I must've only been here a handful of times when I was last with Overwatch.

"Do take a seat," Dr. Ziegler says to me. "I'm just finishing my coffee break, but I don't have any other patients at this time so I thought I might as well start early."

She smiles at me before taking the last few sips of her coffee.

"We don't want to rush things, do we?"

I nod in acknowledgment as the doctor finishes her coffee and places the mug to one side. She delicately wipes her mouth with a tissue before discarding it and turning to face me once more.

"You could remove your helmet, you know. I've seen your face in a much worse state before than it is now."

I feel my cheeks flush slightly as I remove the metal covering from my face and head. I lay the helmet on the desk beside me and smooth my disheveled hair as Dr. Ziegler logs into the computer. She looks over at me and smiles, somewhat sympathetically.

"Much better."

I smile back. It warms my heart when people say things like that, especially Dr. Ziegler. It's always reassuring to know that someone still loves me, despite the scars that cover practically my whole face.

Once the doctor has logged in and retrieved my medical details, she once again turns to face where I am sitting.

"So, Genji," the blonde-haired woman begins. "How have you been recently?"

 _A lot better than when I was last here, anyway._

"Good, thank you," I reply.

A slightly concerned look forms on Dr. Ziegler's face.

"You haven't been feeling any inner conflict, or thinking negatively about yourself?"

I pause before answering.

"I do not feel like that anymore. I have accepted myself, and I am whole," I say in reply.

The doctor smiles.

"That's good to hear, Genji. You must have adjusted well to your cybernetics while you were away."

I nod in agreement.

Dr. Ziegler turns back to the computer screen.

"Still, it is important to keep things in check. Having a mostly mechanical body doesn't make you invincible or immune to health problems. That is why you are here today."

The doctor looks over the details in my medical file for a few moments, before turning and facing me once more.

"You haven't been here for quite a while. I just need to make sure that no part of you is damaged in any way."

There is a pause between us as Dr. Ziegler looks me up and down briefly before looking me in the eye.

"Have you been experiencing any physical pain or discomfort lately?" The kindly doctor asks me.

"No, Dr. Ziegler," I reply. "None at all."

The doctor gives me a slightly amused smile.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, Genji. You know a lot of people just call me Angela."

I chuckle.

"I thought it was only people close to you who called you by your first name."

Dr. Ziegler leans towards me and places a hand on my shoulder. Her expression grows serious as she looks me in the eye.

"You are close to me, Genji. I don't want anything to happen to you, and that is why your physical condition is important," the doctor says softly.

I am touched by this statement.

A tender smile forms on the doctor's face as we look into each other's eyes. After a few moments, she sits back again, and her formal nature returns.

"I will start by giving you a full-body exam to make sure your cybernetics are in order, as that is what you are primarily here for. I will examine your face and head afterwards."

I nod in acknowledgment.

"We might as well start," Dr. Ziegler says to me. She gestures towards the padded bench at the opposite end of the room. "Go over there, lie down and get comfortable. I'll be with you in a moment."

Obeying the doctor's orders, I get up from my seat and walk over to the large white bench. I pull myself up onto it, and lower myself so I am lying horizontally. I shift around a few times to get comfortable before looking over in Dr. Ziegler's direction. She quickly types a few details into the computer and takes a clipboard and pen from her desk before pushing her chair back, getting up and walking over to the bench I am lying on. She looks down at me and smiles before going over to a counter on my left, where she lays the clipboard and pen. After she does this, she goes over to the sink beside the counter. I watch as the doctor thoroughly scrubs her dainty hands and carefully dries them with a paper towel, which she discards before retrieving a pair of latex gloves from the counter. She slides the white gloves over her hands and returns to me.

"Now, Genji," Dr. Ziegler says softly to me. "I'll need to remove your chest and body plating as part of this physical examination. I know that will most likely cause you some discomfort, so I will be administering a mild regional anaesthetic to your upper body area."

She pauses before continuing.

"But, if you don't mind, I will examine you externally first. Okay?"

The kindly Swiss doctor smiles down at me.

"Okay," I reply with a nod.

Acknowledging my answer, Dr. Ziegler tilts the raised upper end of the bench downwards slightly so that I am lying straighter, though not completely horizontally. After doing this, she retrieves the clipboard and pen from the counter. She slides the pen into her breast pocket as she leans over to examine my upper body. The doctor places a gloved hand on my chest plating and leaves it there for a few seconds, before taking the pen and writing something down in her notes. After doing this, she puts away the pen and and inspects my chest plates in detail, checking for any dents or scratches on the surface. After doing this for a few moments, Dr. Ziegler seems satisfied.

"Everything looks good so far," she says to me as she takes more notes. "You've obviously been taking care of yourself."

I smile and nod in reply as the doctor continues her work. Moving down from my chest, she inspects the metal plating on my lower body and checks its surface for any irregularities. A few more notes are taken before Dr. Ziegler looks me in the eye once more.

"Externally, everything is fine," the blonde woman says cheerfully to me. "I will now be giving you your regional anaesthetic so I can examine your body underneath, and I will also examine your limbs afterwards. Just give me a moment to set everything up and I'll be with you again shortly."

The doctor goes over to the counter beside the sink once more and lays down the clipboard and pen. I watch as she walks over to a fridge-like cabinet at the far wall, from which she retrieves a packet of wipes, a packet containing a syringe and a vial of colourless liquid. Closing the cabinet and fetching a packet of cotton pads from a nearby shelf, Dr. Ziegler places the equipment on a small wheeled trolley, which she brings over to beside the bench.

As she takes the needle from its packaging and fills it with the liquid, the Swiss doctor notices me watching, slightly apprehensive. Closing the vial and taking an alcohol wipe from the packet, she returns to me and smiles in a reassuring manner.

"I'll have to inject this into your neck so that it reaches your upper body. It's strange, giving an injection to someone without human skin, but it's the most practical way to do it," Dr. Ziegler explains to me. She continues. "After all, I know where all your soft spots are, so it shouldn't be too hard to find a vein."

She smiles and laughs, and I chuckle as well.

The doctor places a gloved hand on the side of my neck.

"Just relax, Genji," she says to me, softly and sweetly. With her other hand, she starts to gently rub the artificial muscle with the alcohol wipe. The wet cloth feels cold, but the loving manner in which Dr. Ziegler uses it to caress the muscle underneath makes it more than bearable. The more she does it, the more I find myself enjoying the sensation.

After doing this for a few moments, the doctor places the wipe on the trolley and takes the syringe in her hand.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt," Dr. Ziegler says gently. "I've numbed the area, so you won't feel a thing."

She looks down at me and smiles.

"I promise."

I gently smile back as I leave the doctor to it.

It obviously doesn't take long for her to somehow find a vein. A few seconds later, I feel a slight pressure in the side of my neck, which lasts a few moments, followed by the dulled sensation of a cotton pad being placed over the injection site.

"There's just a little blood, but it should settle," Dr. Ziegler says to me. "The anaesthetic should start working in a few minutes, so just relax until it does its job."

The doctor leaves the cotton pad on my neck for a few moments before disposing of it along with the other waste on the trolley. Sure enough, a moment later the area from my neck downwards starts to tingle. The sensation spreads before it dissolves into a feeling of nothingness. It takes a few minutes for my body to go completely numb.

Evidently guessing that the anaesthetic had taken effect, Dr. Ziegler runs a gloved hand over my upper body.

"Can you feel this?" She asks as she looks down at me.

I shake my head. "No."

"Good," the blonde doctor replies. "I will now be removing your chest and body plating, if you don't mind. Just stay still and relax."

She smiles before getting to work. I watch the doctor's delicate hands start to detach the metal plates from my chest area, revealing the scarred, but nonetheless human, skin beneath. Once all four chest plates are removed, Dr. Ziegler places them on the far counter before returning to me. She gently prises the large metal plate covering my body away from the skin before she too lays that on the counter. Once this is done, the doctor's hands move down to my groin plating, which she also removes and places on the counter.

My face burns as I suddenly feel glad that I can't feel anything. Dr. Ziegler obviously notices this, as she looks at me and gives an amused laugh.

"There's no need to be like that, Genji," she says to me, with a laugh still in her voice. "I'm only your doctor."

I chuckle, still somewhat embarrassed.

 _To me, you're so much more._

The doctor smiles, before moving back up to my chest to examine the exposed skin. I look down at myself and take in the array of scars, both large and small, that run in various directions across my chest and abdomen. The pinkish marks bring on unwelcome flashbacks of Hanzo's terrible deed, and I take a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. Noticing this, Dr. Ziegler pauses and looks at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asks me quietly.

"It's the scars," I reply. "They remind me of-"

I breathe in sharply as an image of young Hanzo - standing over me as I lay helplessly in a pool of my own blood, with a red-stained sword in his hand - suddenly hits me. I close my eyes tightly to try and blot it out.

The next thing I feel is Dr. Ziegler's gloved hand on the side of my face. I open my eyes.

"It's okay," she says softly to me as she strokes my scarred cheek with her thumb. I relax under her gentle touch. "It's normal for you to feel this way, even after moving on."

The doctor withdraws her hand from my face before continuing.

"I am always here for you, Genji," She says with a sympathetic smile. "I'm here to make you feel better, physically and mentally."

I pause to take in Dr. Ziegler's statement.

"Thank you," I reply. "Angela."

The doctor smiles at me for a moment, before turning her attention towards my chest and body once more.

"I will now continue to examine your skin," she says to me. "Is that okay?"

I nod.

"It is," I answer.

Dr. Ziegler nods in acknowledgment, before once again focusing on my chest area. After looking my body up and down, she goes to the counter beside the sink and retrieves her clipboard and pen. The doctor leans over to examine the scars on my chest, before once again taking notes. She continues to move down my body and inspect the injury-marked skin while writing down details, until she once more gets to my groin region. Blushing, I look away while she examines the area.

After Dr. Ziegler takes more notes, she returns to my upper body.

"Your human skin looks fine," the doctor says to me as she once again slides the pen into her breast pocket. "But then again, you've been keeping it well protected."

I smile.

There is a pause before Dr. Ziegler continues.

"Now," she says to me. "I will replace your plating soon, but first I want to make sure your fused parts are okay."

The doctor gestures to my neck and torso, where there is synthetic muscle and plating fused to the exposed human skin. I nod in acknowledgment.

Dr. Ziegler leans over me once more as she examines my neck and chest. She gently tilts my chin upwards slightly before gently running her fingers over the artificial muscle on either side of my neck. Doing the same to the dark plating in that area, the doctor gets out her pen and takes notes before moving to my chest. She inspects the synthetic muscle - as well as the plate and glowing green circle embedded in it - before writing more notes and moving down to my left side to examine the large muscles there. After carefully scrutinizing my left side for a few moments, she goes over to my right and does the same before once more writing down notes on her clipboard. A moment later, the doctor re-places the clipboard and pen on the counter before returning to me.

"Your fused parts are fine," Dr. Ziegler cheerfully says to me. "There is no visible damage to your fused plating or synthetic muscles."

She pauses once again before continuing.

"I will now replace your body plating while the anaesthetic is still in effect. After that, it'll take a few minutes for it to wear off."

The Swiss doctor smiles down at me.

"I don't mind using that time to catch up on things, though."

I smile back at her.

"I don't either."

"Good," Dr. Ziegler softly replies.

The blonde doctor goes over to the counter she placed my armour on, and retrieves my body and groin plating before returning to me. She fixes my body plating firmly back in place before doing the same with the groin plating, which still makes me feel awkward. After doing this, Dr. Ziegler takes the smaller chest plates from the surface of the counter and re-attaches them to my chest. She makes sure everything is firmly in place before stepping back and looking me up and down. After a few moments, she seems satisfied.

The doctor lets out a deep breath.

"So, how is Hanzo these days? Have you done anything together lately?"

I too let out a deep breath, almost a sigh, before answering.

"Hanzo's more or less the same as usual. I think he's slowly getting there, though. We've talked a little over the last few weeks, but he still mostly ignores me."

I close my eyes for a few moments before opening them and letting out another sigh.

"I really wish we could just be close again. Hanzo is everything to me. He just doesn't see it that way."

Dr. Ziegler's expression grows sympathetic. She gently places her gloved hands on either side of my face and looks me in the eye.

"Your brother still loves you, Genji," she says softly. "If I could tell you the things he says when he comes to me, I would. But I can't for confidentiality reasons."

The kindly doctor takes one hand and runs it over my hair for a few moments. The rubber of the glove catches slightly on the dark strands, but somehow despite this, the sensation feels strangely pleasant. The doctor continues.

"Things will get better. I promise."

Dr. Ziegler gently smiles before withdrawing her hands from my face and hair. Returning to her formal tone, she addresses me once more.

"The anaesthetic should have worn off by now, so let me just make sure it has before continuing the examination."

Sure enough, I notice that my body isn't completely numb anymore.

The doctor runs a gloved hand over the plating and muscle on my upper body. The soft sensation indeed confirms that I can feel again.

"Are you feeling this?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yes."

"Good," Dr. Ziegler replies. "I will now check your limbs, starting with your inbuilt weapon mechanism."

She gestures to my right arm, the one with the inbuilt shurikens, before going to my right. After pausing for a moment, the doctor lifts my right arm with one hand.

"This will also test whether your reflexes are in order," Dr. Ziegler says to me before continuing.

Elevating my arm slightly, she gently but firmly squeezes the muscle at my wrist between her fingers and thumb. Reflexively, the shurikens stored in my forearm fan out between my fingers at the pressure. The doctor examines the pointed metal stars for a few moments, and seems satisfied.

"Very good. You can put them away again," Dr. Ziegler says to me. Obeying her words, I retract the pointed weapons. The doctor carefully examines my hand and lower arm for a few moments.

"I'll have to open up your forearm to check your reload system," she says to me. "Is that okay?"

I nod. Dr. Ziegler smiles in acknowledgment.

"This shouldn't hurt, but if it does cause you some discomfort please let me know."

The doctor slowly begins to prise the metal covering from my lower arm. Once she has done this, she takes a closer look at the mechanism inside. As Dr. Ziegler's gentle fingers examine the exposed internal structure of my arm, I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

The doctor seems to pick up on this.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, looking me in the face.

"Just about," I reply, slightly strained.

Dr. Ziegler sighs.

"I'm sorry Genji, but this has to be done," she says to me as she continues her work. "I wouldn't have been able to do this while you were anesthetized."

The doctor continues.

"I need to make sure that nothing's out of place. If one of those shurikens became dislodged or anything like that, it could cause some serious damage to your arm."

I wince at the thought.

"That makes sense."

Dr. Ziegler says nothing, and nods in reply.

A few moments later, the doctor seems satisfied. She carefully replaces the metal plating on my forearm before moving to my upper arm and shoulder. After inspecting the plating and muscle, Dr. Ziegler once more goes to the counter, from which she retrieves her pen and clipboard. She takes down a few notes, before redepositing the items on the countertop. The doctor returns to me and takes hold of my left arm, like she did with my right. She takes my hand in hers and examines it before doing the same with my lower arm. Dr. Ziegler carefully inspects my upper arm and shoulder, before walking back over to the counter and taking the pen and clipboard. She takes notes before putting the equipment down and returning to me.

"Your arms are fine, as are your hands and shoulders," the kindly doctor says to me. "Your weapons system seems to be in working order for now, but there's no way of making absolutely sure until your next maintenance."

I acknowledge her with a nod.

Dr. Ziegler sighs, though not in a negative way.

"I should probably schedule a routine maintenance procedure for you soon. There could be details I've missed that aren't visible on the outside, or parts of you that need repairs."

The doctor has a point. I can't remember the last time I had had maintenance done.

"That would be a good idea," I agree.

Dr. Ziegler continues.

"I'll worry about that later. I still have both of your legs and your back to examine."

She smiles.

I say nothing and let the good doctor carry on with her work.

Dr. Ziegler once more moves down to my lower body to examine my legs. As her soft hands begin to feel the muscle and plating of my left hip and thigh, a familiar heat creeps back into my face. This time, I can feel every move the doctor's hands make, and it makes me feel more than a little awkward.

There is also a small part of me that quite enjoys the sensation, though.

After a few moments, Dr. Ziegler moves down to my lower leg. She examines the mostly plated part, which also makes me feel a little awkward, before moving on to my foot. The feeling of her fingers against the metal plating is actually quite ticklish, and it takes a bit of effort for me to keep myself from laughing.

Thankfully, the doctor doesn't spend long in this area. A moment later, she retrieves her pen and clipboard and takes notes. After doing this, she puts them down again and goes to my right side to inspect my other leg. Once again, Dr. Ziegler's hands press against the synthetic muscle and plating as she checks for any irregularities. After a few (somewhat uncomfortable) moments, she moves down to my lower limb to examine its metallic surface. Once the doctor has done this, her hands move to my right foot. Again, I find it difficult not to laugh at the soft touch of her fingers.

A few awkward moments later, Dr. Ziegler stops. Seemingly satisfied, she goes to my left and, once again, takes the pen and clipboard and writes down more details. She re-deposits the equipment on the counter before returning to me.

"Both of your legs feel fine," the kindly doctor says to me with a smile. "There is no visible damage either."

I nod. "That's good."

Dr. Ziegler continues.

"I just have your back to examine before getting to your general checkup," the blonde doctor affirms. "So if you don't mind, you will have to completely turn over."

"Very well," I answer.

I slowly pull myself up from my supine state and shift around a little before turning over, so that I am lying prone on the surface of the bench. I stretch my arms out in front of me and try to get comfortable.

Once I am done making myself at ease, I turn my head to my right. It is hard for me to see Dr. Ziegler from this angle, but I can still sense her presence close by me.

"Are you comfortable?" I hear the doctor ask.

I reply. "I am."

"Okay," the doctor replies. "I have already checked your limbs, so let me just examine your core region."

She continues.

"I will start with your neck and shoulder area, and work my way downwards."

I acknowledge her as I turn my head back again. "Okay."

A few moments later, I feel the sensation of Dr. Ziegler's gloved hands on the back of my neck. Her fingers gently part my hair where it slightly falls over my neck plating, before actually examining the plating itself. The doctor begins to run her careful fingers over the back of my neck, as she checks for any problems. The feeling of her gentle hands and soft touch actually feels quite relaxing, and I find myself liking the sensation. I close my eyes as she continues her work.

After inspecting my neck plating, Dr. Ziegler moves down to my upper back and shoulders. She continues to feel the plating and synthetic muscle with her caring hands. As she does this, I relax even more.

"That actually feels really good," I purr as I continue to enjoy the feeling.

I hear the doctor laugh behind me.

"That's good to know," she says cheerfully while she gently caresses my shoulder plating. "At least it's not causing you any discomfort."

"Far from it," I reply.

Dr. Ziegler gives a humored sigh before going to my upper back once more. She traces a gloved hand over the fused dark plate embedded in the muscle, before moving to the large section of muscle on my left side. The doctor softly touches and strokes the artificial tissue for a few moments before moving to my right side. Once again, she does the same thing. The motions that Dr. Ziegler's caring hands make continue to feel relaxing and comforting.

This relaxing feeling quickly changes, however.

I soon feel Dr. Ziegler begin to examine the muscle on my behind, which makes the previously comfortable sensation of her hands extremely uncomfortable. As she continues to inspect the right side, my face grows hot with a familiar burning feeling. I bury my face in the fabric of the padded bench and hope that the doctor doesn't notice.

A few awkward moments later, Dr. Ziegler moves over to the left side. Once more, her hands feel uncomfortable against the muscle as I try to ignore the rather embarrassing sensation.

I find that part of me actually quite enjoys it, though.

Thankfully, the awkwardness doesn't last much longer.

A few moments later, Dr. Ziegler stops. I turn my still-reddened face to my right as I hear the doctor go to the far counter once again. I pick up the sound of her pen against paper, before she lays the equipment down and comes back to me.

"Well, Genji," Dr. Ziegler begins, sounding cheerful. "I've examined your body all over, and I must say it's in remarkably good shape. You've obviously been looking after yourself well."

I smile, my cheeks still warm.

The doctor obviously notices this.

"I'm sorry if that last part was awkward for you," she says apologetically to me. "Some things just have to be done."

I let out a slight chuckle.

"It's okay."

An amused smile forms on Dr. Ziegler's face. The next few moments are spent in a companionable silence, until the pretty blonde doctor speaks up again.

"You can get up when you're ready. I'll start preparing for your regular general check-up now that your cybernetics are done."

After a moment, I hear Dr. Ziegler remove her latex gloves and dispose of them, before getting her pen and clipboard and beginning to walk back over to her desk. Slowly, I raise myself upwards from the surface of the bench and turn over once more. I turn to the side and sit on the edge, before carefully pushing myself off it. As Dr. Ziegler starts to prepare equipment for my check-up, I walk over to the chair opposite hers in front of the desk. I sit down in the office-style chair and wait for her to be ready.

Once the Swiss doctor seems satisfied that she has everything, she addresses me once more.

"Now, Genji," she says to me, looking directly at me. "This part of the examination is just as important as the first part. Your face and head are the most human parts of you, after all, and it's important we keep them that way."

Dr. Ziegler smiles.

"I'll go ahead and start by looking at your face," she says to me, and I nod.

The doctor carefully disinfects her hands with sanitizer before taking a clean pair of latex gloves from her desk. She puts these on and moves slightly closer to me.

The next thing I feel is Dr. Ziegler's soft hands against the sides of my face. Her hands then move to my forehead, as she starts to run her fingers over it. As she inspects the scarred skin, her gentle touch relaxes me.

 _There is something about the way she does things that feels incredibly good._

This relaxing feeling continues when Dr. Ziegler touches and examines the skin on my nose and cheeks. Her loving, gentle fingers take in the feel of the uneven skin beneath, as I continue to enjoy the sensation of her hands at work.

As the doctor examines my face, I also examine hers in a different way. Looking at her, I can see that a look of concentration has formed on her angelic face, her steel blue eyes following the work of her gloved hands. I can't help thinking to myself how beautiful she actually is.

 _Sitting here looking at her, with the feel of her hands on my face... I feel as if I could stay this way forever._

A moment later, Dr. Ziegler's hands move downwards once more. She inspects where the skin on my face ends and metal plating begins by running two fingers along the sides of my chin. After inspecting the slightly plated part, the doctor seems satisfied and removes her hands from my face. Retrieving the pen and clipboard from where they rest on the desk, she takes notes and re-places them before turning to me once again.

"The skin on your face is in very good condition," Dr. Ziegler says cheerfully. "Even with the obvious scarring, I've never seen it look better."

She smiles, and I smile back. My cheeks warm once again, as does my heart.

"You're just saying that," I reply.

Dr. Ziegler places a hand on the side of my face.

"No. It's true," she says softly. "You have a beautiful face. No amount of scars could ever change that."

I look into her smiling, sparkling eyes.

 _You have a beautiful face too,_ I think to myself, unsure whether to say it out loud. _And nothing could ever change that, either._

The doctor withdraws her hand from my face before getting back to work. She returns to formality before addressing me once more.

"While I'm checking your face and head, I might as well check your eyes, nose, mouth and ears. It's the little parts of you that make you still human, after all."

I nod in acknowledgment. "Okay."

Dr. Ziegler takes a pen light from the equipment on her desk before continuing the examination.

The next few minutes pass by in a pattern of following the doctor's orders and generally staying still, while she uses the small light to check for any problems or irregularities. Once Dr. Ziegler has finished checking my right ear, she returns to her seat to take notes. As she writes, she addresses me again.

"Everything looks fine," she says to me. She puts down the pen and clipboard before continuing. "I still have your scalp to examine, so give me a moment to put on new gloves and I'll be with you as soon as possible."

The kindly doctor removes her gloves and discards them before quickly sanitizing her hands once more. She takes another pair of white gloves from her desk and carefully slides them on, before she moves slightly closer to me.

"Now, just tilt your head down a little," Dr. Ziegler says gently.

I oblige, and do as she says.

"Thank you," she acknowledges.

The next moment, I feel the doctor's fingers start to comb through the right side of my hair as she inspects the skin underneath. As she continues to part the dark strands, I take in the feel of her gloved hands on my head. The rubber material of the gloves feels slightly rough against the hair, but the soft, gentle movements of Dr. Ziegler's fingers make the feeling more than bearable. I let myself relax as the sensation continues.

It doesn't take long for the doctor to get to the scar on the right side of my head. She momentarily pauses her work and carefully runs a finger over the mark, inspecting it and the skin immediately surrounding it, where the hair never fully grew back.

I have tried to cover this scar in the past - it is yet another reminder of what Hanzo did to me - but no matter which way I combed my hair, I couldn't hide it. So I had to give up in the end.

Once Dr. Ziegler is done examining the scar on my head, she resumes her work on my scalp. Her fingers move closer to the middle of my head as she continues to part the hair various ways, checking the skin beneath. The feeling of the doctor's gentle hands combing through my hair continues to feel pleasant and relaxing, and I find myself enjoying it. I close my eyes as Dr. Ziegler continues to examine the middle of my scalp.

A few moments later, the doctor's hands move to the left side of my head. She runs her fingers through the dark strands, once more parting them to check the condition of the skin underneath. Her work relaxes me, as I continue to enjoy the sensation of her soft, gentle touch.

Once she is obviously finished with my left side, Dr. Ziegler withdraws her hands from my head. I slowly open my eyes and look up again.

"Everything looks fine so far," the Swiss doctor tells me with a gentle smile. "I still have the back to examine though, so just stay still for me."

Getting up from her chair, Dr. Ziegler goes behind me to resume the examination. I feel a soft, gloved hand on the back of my head as she tilts it forward slightly, and a moment later the examination continues.

I feel the doctor's fingers carefully comb through my hair, as she begins to inspect the back of my scalp. As she parts my dark hair various ways to check the skin, I give myself to the pleasant feeling once more.

"That feels nice," I say softly as Dr. Ziegler's hands continue their work.

I hear a gentle laugh behind me.

"It's a scalp examination, not a massage," the doctor says, sounding slightly amused. "But I am glad you think so, Genji."

I give a contented sigh as she continues to work on the back of my head, carefully and painstakingly parting the strands to check for any problems.

A few moments later, the feeling stops as Dr. Ziegler removes her gloved hands from my hair. She smoothes it back into place with her fingers before returning to her seat once again. The doctor talks to me as she takes notes.

"Your scalp isn't in bad condition for someone who wears a helmet most of the time," she says cheerfully. Her tone grows slightly more serious as she continues. "However, your hair could be in better condition."

I reply. "Oh?"

Dr. Ziegler nods.

"While checking your scalp, I couldn't help but notice how unkempt your hair is. It also looks a little overgrown to me."

She briefly looks at my hair before going on.

"You probably haven't been giving your appearance much thought these days."

A little embarrassed, I reply.

"Well, I do keep my face and head covered a lot of the time. I suppose I don't really think about it that much."

The doctor removes her gloves, which are slightly covered in hair, and discards them before continuing.

"That's not the point, Genji. You should do things to make yourself feel good, not just because of other people."

She continues.

"I know how self-conscious you can be about your face sometimes. The least you could do is look after your hair."

I look away slightly, my cheeks warm. "I guess you're right."

Dr. Ziegler says nothing. There is silence between us for a moment, before she speaks up again.

"You know, I can help you if you want."

I reply, surprised.

"What?"

The doctor puts away the equipment she was using, and places the pen and clipboard to one side. She answers me.

"It's not part of the examination, but I could trim your hair right now if you want. We still have time before my next appointment."

I mull this thought over for a moment as I take in Dr. Ziegler's words.

"You would do that?" I ask.

The Swiss doctor smiles, a sweet smile of genuine affection.

"I would do anything for you, Genji. Just trust me."

I smile back at her.

 _If it means staying here with you for longer, I'd let you do anything._

I nod.

"I don't mind."

Dr. Ziegler smiles.

"Okay. Let me get the equipment I need and then we'll get started."

The doctor pushes her chair back and gets up, before she goes over to a storage unit at the far end of the room. From this, she retrieves a white fine-toothed comb, a pair of pointed scissors and what looks like a spray bottle of some sort. She returns to me and places these items on her desk, before going to a cupboard and taking out two white towels, one larger than the other. Dr. Ziegler brings these over to her desk before addressing me once again.

"Now, let me just place these around you," she says to me.

The kindly doctor drapes the larger towel around my shoulders, before going behind me and doing the same with the smaller one at the back. She places both hands on my shoulders.

"Relax," she says softly to me. I allow myself to do so as Dr. Ziegler goes to her desk. She picks up the bottle and comb before returning to me. Standing in front of me, she places the comb in her breast pocket before speaking up once more.

"I'm going to use this before doing anything else," the doctor explains. "This fast-drying cleansing tonic is very good for your hair and scalp."

I nod to acknowledge her.

A moment later, I feel Dr. Ziegler's hand against my forehead as she begins to use the spray on my hair. Her diligent hands work deftly, as she moves around me to cover roughly my whole head in the misty, slightly sweet-scented liquid. Once this is done, she sets down the spray bottle on the desk before removing the comb from her pocket and starting to run it through my hair, making sure the healing substance is distributed evenly through the jet-black strands. The feeling of Dr. Ziegler's hands as she gently but deftly combs my hair puts me at ease, as I savour the sensation and the fact that she is doing this out of pure love. I momentarily close my eyes as the pleasurable feeling continues.

A few moments later, Dr. Ziegler stops with the comb. I slowly re-open my eyes as the doctor fans out her fingers between the strands on the top of my head, presumably taking in the feel of the slightly damp hair between them. Without gloves, the effect of her soft, delicate hands is only increased. My heart rate quickens slightly as Dr. Ziegler does this for a few more moments, probably trying to get a feel for what she is going to do next. Pocketing the comb, she goes to the desk and retrieves the scissors before facing me once again.

"Your hair should be mostly dry by now," the doctor begins, "so I might as well start with these."

She holds up the metal blades in front of me before continuing.

"I'm a doctor, not a hairdresser, but I'll do my best."

I reply. "I trust you. You're good with your hands."

Dr. Ziegler smiles.

"Thank you, Genji. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and start."

I nod in reply as the Swiss doctor gets to work.

Once more taking the comb from her pocket, Dr. Ziegler briefly runs it through the front of my hair before putting it away again. She takes a small section of hair between her fingers, and closes the scissor blades around it. I hear a series of delicate _snip_ s as several small strands come to rest on the towel in front of me, black against the white. The doctor moves over to the left slightly and repeats this, the clipping of the scissors followed by more short, dark hairs descending onto the towel before me. As Dr. Ziegler continues to move closer to my left side, I once more take the opportunity to study her face. A look of solid determination graces her beautiful features, as she concentrates on her rather unusual task.

 _She's beautiful._

A few moments later, Dr. Ziegler takes the comb once more and pockets the scissors. She carefully combs through the front of my hair, towards the left side. The blonde doctor softly brushes some loose hairs from my face with her fingers, before moving over to my left to continue her work.

The next thing I feel is a gentle hand on the left side of my head, as Dr. Ziegler tilts it ever so slightly to the right. She combs through the short black strands before exchanging her comb for the scissors.

"Just hold very still for me," Dr. Ziegler says softly. I do so as she gets back to work.

A moment later, I hear the snipping of the scissor blades right beside my ear as the doctor begins to trim the left side of my hair. As this continues, I find myself oddly enjoying the sound combined with the sensation of Dr. Ziegler's diligent hands. While she works around my ear, I take in the feel of her careful fingers and the even, metallic _clip_ of the scissors. I can tell that the kindly doctor is trying her best, and that feels nice.

 _Even if she is not used to this work, I still wouldn't have anyone else do this._

If I was younger and more vain, the situation would be very different. Back in Hanamura, I had always had the best of everything. Whether they were family servants or from outside the family, I always got only the most professional help with my looks.

But here at the Watchpoint, things are different. When I became less human, my physical appearance also became less important. I was gradually humbled by what had happened to make me this way, and so I came to believe that outward appearances were somewhat superficial.

That is, until today. Dr. Ziegler's willingness to help me with my hair makes me believe that maybe, my looks are still worth it after all.

 _She cares about the way I look._

Every time I remind myself why she is doing this, the thought makes me feel warm inside.

A moment later, Dr. Ziegler once more takes the comb and runs it through the now slightly shorter hair on my left side. Evidently finished with this side, she pockets the scissors and goes behind me after a few moments to work on the back. I feel a delicate hand on the back of my head as the doctor gently tilts it forward, before feeling the relaxing sensation of the comb through my hair once more. Dr. Ziegler continues to do this for a few more moments, before I hear her take out the scissors once again.

"I'm going to trim away the hair that falls over your neck plating," the doctor says behind me. "I'm surprised it doesn't catch in your helmet when you put it on."

I chuckle softly.

"Is it that bad?" I ask, somewhat amused.

"M-hm," Dr. Ziegler replies quietly. "Don't worry though, I'll fix it."

I say nothing in reply, and just let her continue her loving work.

A moment later, I hear a series of soft _snip_ s behind me. The scissor blades click slightly against the comb and the plating covering my neck, but I can tell that the doctor is being careful not to scratch its surface. Every move she makes with the comb and scissors is careful and deliberate, and I find the meticulous manner in which she works to be very relaxing. As this continues, I close my eyes, and savour the feeling of Dr. Ziegler's hands and the sound of her equipment at work.

Obviously finished with the base of my neck, where my plating begins, the doctor moves up to the rest of the hair at the back. She softly combs through various sections of it, before I hear her pocket the comb. I feel a gentle hand take a small section of hair, before hearing the metallic clipping of the scissors once more. This continues on for a few more moments, the movements of Dr. Ziegler's fingers followed by the snipping of the scissor blades, until she stops. Slowly, I reopen my eyes. The kindly doctor combs through the dark strands, first with the comb and then with her fingers, before placing the comb in her pocket and going to my right.

The next moment, I feel a soft hand under my chin as Dr. Ziegler raises my head once more. She then places her hand on the side of my head and gently tilts it to the left before drawing out the comb. I feel the kindly doctor run it through the short, dark strands for a few moments, before hearing her pocket the toothed implement once again.

"Keep still," she says quietly, almost a whisper, as she continues her diligent work. I hear a series of small, delicate _clip_ s by my ear as Dr. Ziegler carefully works with the scissors on my right side. Once she has done this for a few more moments, her gentle hands move upwards slightly, towards the scar that parts my hair. As the doctor works on this area, I feel her slow down. I can tell she is trying to be mindful of the mark as she trims the hair around it and moves closer to the front of my hair. Having done this for a short while, Dr. Ziegler lightly traces a finger over the scar, gently running it downwards through my hair until it comes to rest on the side of my face. I let out a sigh of contentment as I savour the feeling of her touch against my skin.

Removing her finger from my face a moment later, Dr. Ziegler addresses me once more.

"I'm nearly done," she says to me. "Just let me do the top and then I'll be finished."

The doctor softly runs a hand through the hair at the top of my head for a few moments, which I enjoy the feel of. She smiles, before going behind me once more.

A moment later, Dr. Ziegler takes the comb from her pocket and starts to run it through the top of my hair. The soft strokes of the comb feel extremely pleasant on my scalp as she runs it through the jet-black strands. The relaxing sensation continues for a few more moments, until I hear the doctor place the comb in her pocket once again. I feel her careful, delicate fingers on my head, as she closes them around a small section of hair. Soon after, I hear a series of _snip_ s on the top of my head, slightly harsher than before, as Dr. Ziegler begins to work on the last part of my hair. Like before, the feeling of her gentle hands at work atop my head relaxes me. The pattern of the doctor's hands moving though my hair, followed by the steady snipping of the scissor blades, continues as I savour the intimacy of her work. Every move Dr. Ziegler's fingers make is done out of pure love. Because she cares about me.

 _"I would do anything for you, Genji. Just trust me."_

The doctor's words replay in my mind as the work of her scissors continues. I smile to myself.

 _This is definitely something I could get used to._

After a few more snips, Dr. Ziegler stops. I hear her behind me, as she places the scissors in her pocket and takes the comb once more. She softly runs her fingers through the top of my hair, presumably to check the evenness of its new length, before gently combing the short strands once more. The doctor does this for a few more moments, brushing out any loose hairs, until she is obviously satisfied. She returns to her place in front of me and places her equipment on the desk before speaking to me again.

"Now, Genji," she begins. "That's better."

Dr. Ziegler runs a hand over my dark hair for a few moments before continuing.

"It's probably not perfect, but I did my best."

I reply.

"Everything you do for me is perfect."

The doctor's cheeks turn slightly pink as she takes in my last remark. She smiles delicately.

"Thank you, Genji. Now, let's get you cleaned up so you can go."

I nod.

The next moment, Dr. Ziegler begins to ruffle her hand through my hair, as she tries to get rid of any remaining loose strands on my head. Once she has done this, she softly but purposefully strokes her fingers over my face to do the same there, particularly focusing on my forehead. After a few moments of this, the doctor gently smoothes my hair back into place.

After doing this, Dr. Ziegler goes behind me once more to remove the smaller white towel from my shoulders. She thoroughly shakes this out, before folding it and placing it on her desk. Going to my front, she does the same with the larger towel, sending small black strands of hair to the floor.

"I'll tidy this up once you leave," the doctor says to me. "There's a few more things for me to say to you before you go."

I nod in acknowledgment.

"So," Dr. Ziegler begins. "I think I should schedule you for maintenance soon. Everything is fine externally, but I need to make sure your internal systems are in good shape as well. I couldn't possibly have done it today, I would have needed to anesthetize you completely."

She places the equipment on the desk to one side and grabs a pen and sheet of paper from the desk, which looks like a timetable of some sort. The doctor looks over this sheet for a few moments, before settling on a date with her pen.

"This day two weeks from now, same time. Is that okay with you?"

I smile.

"It is," I reply. "As long as you're the one to do it, I don't mind."

Dr. Ziegler smiles back, before writing on her schedule.

"It's better not to leave a long gap between your examinations and your maintenance sessions."

I nod.

After a few moments, the doctor puts the sheet and pen away before turning to me once more.

"So that's sorted then," she says. "I'll see you in two weeks at the same time, twelve o'clock, in the operating room for your maintenance."

Dr. Ziegler smiles affectionately. She places a soft, delicate hand on the side of my face.

"It's been a pleasure doing everything for you today, Genji. If you ever need me for anything, a consultation, check-up -" She briefly looks up at my hair - "or even just a hair trim, you know where to find me during my active hours."

"Thank you," I reply.

I smile back at her, but nothing prepares me for what she does next.

Leaning in close, Dr. Ziegler plants a short, tender kiss on my right cheek. My face glows red.

 _Did she really just-_

 _Oh my god._

My heart rate increases as I try to take in what has just happened.

The doctor gently removes her hand from my face before dismissing me. Her face displays an expression of mirth.

"Take care, Genji," Dr. Ziegler says to me. "I'll see you in two weeks. Don't forget."

I turn to the desk, my face still blushing, and pick up my helmet. Not wanting to be rude and mess up the doctor's hard work on my hair, I tuck it under one arm instead of putting it on. I head slowly towards the door, but before I open it, I turn to Dr. Ziegler once more.

"Thank you once again, Angela. I'll see you soon."

Dr. Ziegler nods and smiles at me one last time before turning back to her desk, where she starts to gather up her equipment and clean up in preparation for her next patient. As I leave the room and close the door behind me, I find myself idly wondering who that might be. There's no-one waiting outside the office, but I wonder all the same.

 _It's probably McCree. She's always telling him to quit smoking, after all._

I chuckle quietly to myself as I leave through the front door of the medical building. Stepping outside and taking a deep breath of the fresh ocean air, I run a hand through my hair as I make my way back to my living quarters. The soft shortness of its length feels good against my metallic fingers.

 _I'll have to see later, but she probably did a good job._

 _Of course she did._

There isn't anything that Dr. Ziegler cannot do. Everything she does is perfect, and so is she.

So is she.


End file.
